


Stevens charger

by BratzGems



Series: My Random stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratzGems/pseuds/BratzGems
Summary: The power went off in the temple and since their backup generator doesn’t produce normal electricity so how will Steven charge his phone?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: My Random stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982281
Kudos: 3





	Stevens charger

* * *

“Ayo ste-man! Watch out, i almost dropped my sandwich.” Amethyst said as Steven dashed past her towards his room. “Sorry but my phone is going to die and i’m calling with Connie” he said in a hurry as he quickly put his phone on the charger but much to his disappointment it didn’t charge or mention that it is charging.   
  


“Maybe i can come over for a while, my parents wont mind.” Connie said as she waited for Stevens answer. “Do i need to pick you up orrr?...” he said with a slight blush that’ll have Amethyst roasting and mocking him for the upcoming days.   
“No need to i have Li-“ his phone cut Connie off and died. “H-HOW??” He yelled as his phone didn’t want to turn on, only indicating that the battery is low and that it needs to be charged.   
“the electricity is probably tripping or something.” Amethyst said as she stoof next to him, licking the motor oil residue off her lips and fingers.

“Wait let’s test it.” Steven said as they went downstairs to find Pearl and Garnet coming out of the temple. “What are you two doing?” Pearl said in confusion as the two mentioned figures were ready to smack the microwave. “The power went off and we want popcorn before Connie arrives.” And if on cue a portal appeared in front of the door. “Aw cmon!” Steven said aggravated. “Hey Steven, i suspected that your phone died so I came over.” Connie said as she slid off Lion. “Yeah i know.” He said lowkey disappointed that he didn’t have popcorn or electricity to watch some movies with Connie, the gems and maybe his dad.

Amethyst’s mischievous giggle broke his thoughts, he turned around only to see Amethyst plugging the charger into Garnets nose. The screen lit up and showed that his phone was charging. “IT WORKS???” They all yelled, except for Garnet of course.

”But wait, how?” Connie asked. “Oh of course, Ruby and Sapphire are two elemental gems and instead of ruling each other out with their powers, they combined it which turns into electricity. See it as a thundercloud.” Pearl explained with a little too much excitement shown on her face. Amethyst chuckled and muttered “nerd.” but Pearl heard it of course. “Hey! It’s useful advice even for you.” She said clearly offended.

”alright you two, cut that out.” Garnet said after she removed the charger from her nostrils. “Why’d you remove it G, i wanna hear if you sound like Peri.” She said, already giggling at the thought. “She would not sound like Peridot, maybe a stuck up homeworld gem like Holly Blue but nasally.” Pearl said with a smirk of her own. “Ooouu yeah! G try it, try it.” Amethyst said clearly hyped to see Garnet try to impersonate someone.

”Maybe after Steven invites Greg over to watch a movie with us.” Garnet said with a small smile. “Yeah that would be great, right?” Connie asked Steven who was already calling Greg before his phone dies again.

Time skip-

When the movie ended, Greg, Connie and Steven were sound asleep while the gems well mostly Pearl tidied the floor up. Amethyst got a clean mattress from her room and some pillows for greg since Garnet already tucked Steven and Connie in bed. “So you’re really not gonna mock some gems for me?” Amethyst asked Garnet.

”Who said that I wouldn’t do requests in the temple?” Garnet replied with a smirk. Amethyst almost woke the others up with a excited shriek. “You two are just duplicates of each other.” Pearl said as she laughed.


End file.
